


Symphonie discordante

by Yunaeris



Category: Lost Song (Anime), Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: (pour TWEWY), Episode 8 (pour Lost Song), Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaeris/pseuds/Yunaeris
Summary: Après sa discussion avec Henry, Finis se prépare à reprendre son errance. Ses pas la conduisent dans les rues dynamiques de Shibuya, où elle est abordée par un intrigant personnage...





	Symphonie discordante

Doucement, comme une amante ancienne, la pluie caressait son visage. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir quelques heures plus tôt, mais les larmes du ciel se tarissaient à présent. Ses pas claquaient sur le goudron recouvert d'une pellicule d'eau, lançant des étincelles humides et froides sur son passage. Autour d'elle, les passants qu'elle croisait se fondaient en une masse de visages, une cacophonie de voix assourdies, couleurs variées et odeurs de pluie, sur le fond sonore de la circulation toujours aussi dense à ces premières heures de la nuit.

 

Il était tard. Elle ne savait quelle heure immédiatement – la conférence s'était achevée à six heures trente-cinq, et elle avait quitté Henry plus d'une heure après. Elle avait marché pendant longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Même si elle n'avait toujours pas quitté la ville. Peut-être avait-elle tourné en rond ? Non, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà passé ces immeubles. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, elle pouvait l'avouer. Mais peu importait. Il lui restait 60 000 ans à attendre, après tout, 60 000 longues années. Elle pouvait bien errer comme bon lui semblait, chose à laquelle elle n'était pas étrangère. Elle avait l'intention de laisser ses pas la mener où ils le souhaiteraient. 60 000 ans était un temps très long après tout.

 

Ses pensées rejoignirent sa rencontre avec Henry... Elle avait d'abord été surprise de voir son nom en tant qu'invité à la conférence d'astronomie attendue avec impatience par les grands scientifiques du monde entier, et qui avait même piqué sa curiosité, mais cette surprise initiale avait vite fait place à un sentiment de résignation. Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'Henry serait toujours là, déterminé à comprendre les menaces auxquelles faisait face ce monde. Bien sûr qu'il serait toujours sur son chemin.

 

Elle avait cru, il y a bien longtemps, que lui parler à nouveau lui apporterait un sentiment de satisfaction, que ce serait comme ayant enfin conclu une histoire, prête pour le prochain tournant, mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. Elle n'avait rien ressenti, juste un vide dans son cœur. Et maintenant, elle errait sans but au sein de la foule des mortels, ces êtres étrangers qui disparaîtraient avant qu'elle ait pu seulement reconnaître leur existence.

 

Distraitement, Finis sentit un changement ténu dans l'atmosphère de la cité, lui indiquant qu'elle avait changé de quartier : dans celui-ci, les rues étaient empreintes d'une aura plus folle, plus agitée et éveillée. Elle croisait beaucoup plus de monde malgré l'heure tardive, et le murmure des voix était beaucoup plus insistant. Plus de divergences de volontés et d'intentions tout autour d'elle. Oh. Elle avait probablement atteint l'un des cœurs de la cité : larges avenues bondées, gratte-ciels défiant le ciel noir, panneaux géants publicitaires projetant des couleurs avides d'attention, magasins illuminés ne désemplissant pas accueillaient son regard où qu'elle le porte. Une ville jeune, vivante, songea-t-elle. Elle en avait visité de nombreuses comme celle-là. Elle finirait par mourir comme les autres.

 

Finis se laissa porter par la foule. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle se savait suivie, mais elle ne se donnait pas la peine de s'en soucier. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'essayer d'aborder la présence qui suivait ses pas, ni même de tenter de la surprendre. Après tout, elle savait que rien ne pourrait lui causer du tort. Elle continua à avancer en silence, fendant la foule sans même se retourner.

 

Elle atteignit une place où de nombreux citadins s'arrêtaient, faisant une pause dans un brouhaha de conversations autour de la statue d'un chien. Des jeunes papotaient bruyamment, regroupés autour des bancs, et des étudiants et lycéens étaient agglutinés du côté du fast-food illuminé de l'autre côté de la place. Quelques touristes prenaient la statue en photo. Un tourbillon de vies, de paroles et de valeurs, songea-t-elle encore. Elle aurait pu admirer cela si elle n'avait pas assisté à ce genre de scène des milliers et des milliers de fois. Tout à leurs préoccupations personnelles et à leur petite vie, personne ne faisait attention à elle.

 

Personne, sauf un.

 

« Alors, ma cité te plaît ? »

 

Finis sut qu'il allait lui adresser la parole dès qu'il leva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard, alors qu'il se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres, au pied de la statue, en apparence absorbé par son téléphone. Il leva le regard droit vers elle à travers la foule qui bougeait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'adressait à elle. Elle le jaugea rapidement du regard. C'était juste un garçon des plus normaux, quoique ses habits, pantalon gris et chemise boutonnée aux manches courtes, semblaient légèrement trop simples et sérieux par rapport à ceux des autres jeunes du quartier. Il ne semblait pas importuné le moins du monde par l'air frais de cette soirée post-averse, ni par les gouttes de pluie qui occasionnellement venaient s'écraser. Un rictus confiant étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien.

 

Elle avait vu des gens pendant son éternité de vie. Elle avait appris à les lire au premier coup d’œil. Et elle sut immédiatement que ce garçon était plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Néanmoins, elle ne ressentit aucune frayeur, rien d'autre qu'un éclat de vague intérêt par-dessus l'indifférence endormie dans laquelle elle se laissait bercer depuis très longtemps.

 

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle sans changer d'expression.

 

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure dans le brouhaha ambiant mais elle fut certaine que le jeune homme l'entendit. Son sourire sembla s'étirer davantage si c'était possible et il referma son téléphone avec un _clap !_ sonore avant de s'avancer vers elle d'une démarche nonchalante, une main dans la poche de son pantalon.

 

« Allons, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je souhaitais seulement faire connaissance ! »

 

Finis n'aimait pas la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans l’œil du garçon. Elle lui rappelait un peu trop un homme du passé qu'elle avait appris à haïr.

 

« Je ne suis pas intéressée », dit-elle finalement d'un ton neutre.

 

L'autre ne se départit pas de son sourire, celui d'un individu à qui rien ne pouvait faire obstacle et qui en était parfaitement conscient.

 

« Vraiment ? Mais nous avons tellement en commun, Chanteuse. »

 

Cela eut pour effet de stopper son mouvement pour se détourner. Finis le dévisagea calmement. Avait-il entendu sa conversation avec Henry ?

 

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit qui j'étais, souligna-t-elle.

 

-Je peux lire dans les esprits, répondit le garçon d'un air moqueur si bien qu'elle ne sut dire s'il était sérieux ou non. Bien que, ne le prends pas mal, le tien soit plutôt obscur... Retirée de la mélodie de la vie comme tu es, après tout, c'était prévisible. »

 

Oh, il semblait que cette conversation ne s'achèverait pas aussi vite qu'elle l'avait espéré. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas dire qu'elle n'était pas un minimum intriguée.

 

« La moindre des choses serait de vous présenter vous aussi, puisque vous savez qui je suis.

 

-Ah, où sont mes manières ? » Le jeune homme lui décocha un rictus sarcastique en levant un doigt vers son front. L'image d'un rapace s'imposa à son esprit. « Tu peux m'appeler Joshua. »

 

Finis ne répondit pas. Elle le dévisagea à nouveau. Le garçon semblait presque auréolé d'une légère lueur, à peine perceptible, là où en comparaison tous les autres citadins autour d'eux n'étaient que silhouettes grises et humides. Ce « Joshua » semblait déplacé dans le décor environnant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander sur quoi elle était à nouveau tombée. Mais c'était la première fois depuis des siècles qu'un inconnu l'interpellait avec autant d'assurance, forçant un lien entre leurs deux vies qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle doutait cependant fortement que cela ait la moindre conséquence. Elle ne devait pas trop compter sur un changement marquant dans la monotonie du cycle du temps.

 

« Et si on allait s'asseoir quelque part ? suggéra le garçon comme si de rien n'était. Ce sera plus confortable que discuter en pleine rue, hmm ? »

 

Avant qu'elle ait pu acquiescer ou refuser, le décor changea. La place peuplée et humide s'estompa et elle se retrouva attablée dans un café qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Les conversations ininterrompues qui s'élevaient autour d'elle ne montraient pas le moindre signe que quiconque avait remarqué leur apparition soudaine. En face d'elle, Joshua lui décocha un sourire acéré, prenant manifestement plaisir à la pensée qu'il l'avait déconcertée. Elle-même... elle devait s'avouer qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d’œil autour d'elle, scannant machinalement son nouvel environnement du regard, la serveuse qui passait devant eux, un plateau chargé de verres dans les mains, le groupe de jeunes bruyant qui faisait de l'animation de l'autre côté de la salle, un léger malaise s'instilla en elle.

 

Finis reporta son regard sur le garçon qui portait délicatement sa tasse de café à ses lèvres – une tasse identique, remplie du même liquide fumant, était posée devant elle, accompagnée d'une pâtisserie, alors même qu'ils n'avaient rien commandé. Dans la lumière du café, elle s'aperçut que ses cheveux, qu'elle avait pensés blond clair, étaient en réalité d'un gris doux, pas plus naturels que ses yeux violets.

 

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, le garçon lui envoya un nouveau sourire moqueur.

 

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu n'as pas une apparence si différente de la mienne, remarqua-t-il avec un geste nonchalant vers sa tenue sobre et ses longs cheveux argentés parsemés de gouttelettes froides. Après tout, poursuivit-il en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, nous ne sommes, ni l'un ni l'autre, des personnes ordinaires. »

 

Il reprit une gorgée de café, mais Finis ne toucha ni à sa tasse, ni à sa pâtisserie, attendant que l'autre garçon cesse de tourner autour du pot et en vienne à la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à lui adresser la parole.

 

Il ne semblait malheureusement pas le genre de personnage à aller directement à l'essentiel.

 

« Je dois avouer qu'il est rare que je rencontre quelqu'un de plus âgé que moi. Quelle situation intéressante ! »

 

Si elle avait besoin d'un autre indice que ce jeune homme n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, ceci en était un.

 

« Es-tu un Chanteur, toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

 

Elle se doutait déjà que ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré tous ses pouvoirs, elle-même ne pouvait jouer avec la réalité du monde comme ce garçon venait de faire. Et il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui semblait différent.

 

Il rit.

 

« Non, très chère. Disons que je suis plutôt... un compositeur. » Il eut un petit rire comme s'il venait de faire une plaisanterie connue de lui seul. « Celui de Shibuya, pour être exact. La partie de la cité où nous nous trouvons à présent, précisa-t-il aussitôt avec une légère moue, comme ennuyé à la pensée que Finis ignore ce nom.

 

-Si tu es un compositeur, dit-elle, décidant d'entrer dans son jeu pour l'instant, que composes-tu ?

 

-Tu poses les bonnes questions ! Tout simplement, la Symphonie de cette cité. »

 

Finis se recula légèrement. Ce garçon dont les yeux violets perçaient son âme sans aucune gêne, portant un regard bien plus ancien que ce que son apparence juvénile trompeuse suggérait... Peut-être abordait-elle quelque chose que, pour une fois, elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre.

 

Joshua parut pensif. « Parut » étant le mot sur lequel il fallait insister.

 

« Je me souviens que tu étais déjà passée dans ma cité il y a quelques décennies de cela. Dis-moi, qu'es-tu venue chercher dans cette ville ?

 

-Je vous assure que je ne compte aucunement causer tort à ton domaine », dit-elle calmement.

 

Elle n'était pas encore certaine de ce qu'était Joshua, mais si ce qu'elle soupçonnait était juste, il n'était pas dans ses plans de s'attirer les foudres de la divinité patronne de la cité.

 

Ce dernier parut seulement amusé.

 

« Bien sûr que non », répliqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence, comme s'il était stupide de penser qu'elle aurait pu causer le moindre dommage à sa propre ville.

 

Pendant quelques instants, le silence retomba, comblé par le doux brouhaha du café à moitié plein. La porte s'ouvrit en carillonnant et le bruit des voix redoubla quand un large groupe d'adolescents en uniforme entrèrent en discutant bruyamment.

 

« Pas très bavarde ? Dommage, j'aurais aimé en apprendre davantage sur toi. » Le sourire de Joshua n'avait rien de désolé. « C'est la première fois que je rencontre une Chanteuse. Tu es la seule de ce monde, le sais-tu ? Mais j'ai entendu parler de vous. N'est-ce pas fascinant, que de simples mortels comme vous aient obtenu le pouvoir de changer la Symphonie du Monde ? Je ne sais pas si je devrais être jaloux. »

 

Non, songea Finis, il n'y avait rien à envier en son pouvoir.

 

Il eut un sourire entendu comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée.

 

« Dommage que ton pouvoir affecte majoritairement le Realground – le monde des vivants, continua-t-il. Tu pourrais faire tant de choses avec ce don. Mais avec un peu d'aide d'un compositeur, peut-être que...

 

-Ce ne serait pas souhaitable, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, la voix toujours aussi calme. Ce n'est pas un don. Il n'apporte plus que tristesse. D'autres, par le passé, ont cru qu'ils pouvaient en tirer avantage, et cela n'a eu que des conséquences regrettables. Ce n'est pas une bénédiction.

 

-Hmm... »

 

Joshua la regarda sans répondre pendant de longues secondes, l'air de contempler sa réponse.

 

« Ne sais-tu donc pas ce que j'ai fait avec ce don ? » demanda-t-elle encore. Elle avait un soupçon qu'il n'en était rien.

 

Le sourire du garçon devint presque vicieux.

 

« Bien sûr. C'est une histoire qui ne s'est pas perdue, grâce aux bons soins de certains conteurs. » Il lui lança un sourire entendu et, avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, lança un badge sur la table. Finis baissa les yeux vers le point où il avait atterri, soigneusement à mi-chemin entre sa tasse et son assiette.

 

« Regarde-le attentivement », ordonna Joshua, un soupçon impérieux dans son ton.

 

Après une seconde d'hésitation impassible, Finis prit délicatement l'objet entre ses doigts et le porta à son visage. C'était un badge manifestement neuf, brillant, aux couleurs claires, orné d'inscriptions décoratives. _Elle crée le monde, elle détruit le monde. Quand elle chante, le monde renaît. Quand elle chante, le monde périt. La déesse du temps jadis._

 

Finis leva les yeux vers Joshua sans répondre. Il parla à sa place, l'amusement perceptible dans sa voix :

 

« Ça te dit quelque chose, je pense ? J'ai toujours trouvé cette légende... inspirante. »

 

Finis le dévisagea. Elle n'aimait pas le sourire fourbe qui étirait à présent ses lèvres, alors qu'il jouait machinalement avec une mèche en guettant sa réaction.

 

« N'est-ce pas vrai ? Ces gens ne contribuaient en rien au monde, bien au contraire ! Alors tu les as effacés. Problème réglé. »

 

Finis baissa les yeux vers le badge qui conduisait sa légende et le reposa sur la table. Elle désirait partir à présent. Mais elle avait le sentiment que cette conversation ne serait pas terminé tant que Joshua ne l'avait pas décidé, et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir exiger sa retraite.

 

« … C'était le but, murmura-t-elle, à peine audible, une pensée effleurant son esprit.

 

-Hmm ?

 

-Que cette légende soit inspirante. Je voulais que cette légende demeure dans le cœur des gens. Mon pouvoir pourrait traverser les âges, et plus les gens y croient, plus j'aurai de pouvoir lorsque le bon moment arrivera.

 

-En parlant de ça, enchaîna Joshua. Je suis curieux. Combien de temps encore faut-il attendre avant que tu ne détruises le monde ? »

 

Il avait dit cela d'une voix légère, comme si de rien n'était, remuant son café et portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il avait tout l'air d'un garçon normal, peu différent des autres adolescents qui chahutaient aux autres tables sous l’œil sévère de quelques clients plus âgés. Mais elle ressentait une force assourdissante derrière la façade innocente. Elle n'avait toujours pas touché à sa propre nourriture – elle n'était pas naïve au point d'accepter la nourriture offerte par le dieu des Enfers...

 

« Les étoiles seront au plus près dans environ 60 000 ans, répondit-elle.

 

-Si long, hmm ? » Songeur, Joshua posa sa main sur son menton. « Tu auras la patience ?

 

-Je n'ai pas le choix. »

 

Elle voulait que les choses soient parfaites, cette fois.

 

« Pourquoi je ne t'aiderais pas un peu, qu'en dis-tu ? Je suis un Compositeur, après tout. Je pourrais te créer une symphonie pour accélérer un peu les choses... »

 

Finis lui renvoya un regard calme.

 

« Tu souhaites détruire le monde ?

 

-Je suis flatté que tu le penses mais je ne suis pas aussi ambitieux, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Je n'ai de pouvoir que sur mon district. »

 

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et au-delà, vers un groupe de jeunes qui se saluaient en riant avant de se séparer pour la nuit, vers les lumières qui illuminaient le paysage, à la conquête de la nuit. Une expression presque affectueuse apparut sur ses traits.

 

« Je pourrais l'effacer en un claquement de doigts », dit-il soudain, quelque chose de sombre dans sa voix. Celle-ci avait perdu son faux enjouement moqueur, son insouciance juvénile, pour revêtir pour la première fois quelque chose d'ancien, et les doigts de Finis se crispèrent sans son accord. « Je pourrais la détruire... Mais je me suis senti d'humeur joueuse et j'ai accepté ce pari... divertissant. Oh, je ne doute pas gagner, bien sûr, dit-il en repoussant ses cheveux, mais... Ne serait-ce pas sage d'avoir les meilleures cartes avec soi ?

 

-Tu veux que je fasse le travail à ta place », résuma Finis, sentant soudain l'ennui reprendre son cœur.

 

La destruction. C'était ce que beaucoup avaient convoité dans son pouvoir. Il ne faisait pas exception.

 

-Pourquoi pas ? » Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, les yeux brillants avec quelque chose de sinistre. « Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps erres-tu ? Tu as vu le monde n'est-ce pas ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Valait-il la peine de connaître l'éternité ? Le valaient-ils ? » ajouta-t-il avec un coup de menton vers l'agitation du café, la ronde des serveurs et le brouhaha des clients, inconscients de la présence d'êtres qui discutait de leur annihilation.

 

« Tu te méprends. Ce n'est pas...

 

-Finis. Regarde-les. »

 

Finis se surprit à obéir. Elle tourna légèrement la tête de côté et embrassa le café du regard. Le groupe d'adolescents, dont la table était plus en désordre que jamais, chaos de verres à moitié vides, paquets de chips, emballages de barres chocolatées et pâtisseries, entre téléphones portables et canettes de soda, à l'origine du brouhaha de rires bruyants sans aucune considération pour leur entourage. Un homme en costume aux traits fatigués concentré sur son téléphone, délaissant sa tasse de café. Une serveuse au visage las qui zigzaguait entre les tables, une autre qui faisait de même sans se presser, guettant l'heure de la fermeture. Quelques clients aux habits ternes adossés au bar. Une fille plongée dans l'écran de son ordinateur, des écouteurs aux oreilles. Rien qu'elle n'ait déjà vu mille fois, dans mille époques et mille lieux différents. Elle les connaissait, ces gens. Elle savait même comment ils réagiraient si elle les abordait, la surprise un peu méfiante dans leurs yeux, leur ton réservé ou indifférent.

 

« Pas grand-chose, hmm ? Ils viennent et ils passent. Ils n'apporteront rien au monde. Le monde continuera sans eux. Ils n'arriveront jamais à rien, si insignifiants qu'ils ne pourraient saisir aucune opportunité. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était un beau gaspillage de temps et d'espace ? Ne voudrais-tu pas faire disparaître cette absurdité ? Ramener tout à zéro, ce monde dénué de sens ? »

 

Finis ne savait dire s'il s'agissait d'un test. Cette conversation épuisait plus d'énergie qu'elle n'en avait épuisé pendant tous ces siècles. En un sens, c'était revigorant. 

 

Mais il se trompait s'il pensait qu'elle partageait son mépris envers les vies humaines. Ce n'était pas du mépris, seulement de l'indifférence. Elle savait que chaque vie était unique, avait sa place dans ce monde... mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'appartenait plus au monde, ni qu'elle avait cherché à forger un lien quelconque qui se romprait bien vite. Elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. Le temps n'avait plus de sens. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens depuis ce jour funeste. Elle souhaitait juste que ce cauchemar cesse.

 

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai détruit le monde il y a longtemps ? murmura-t-elle.

 

-Oh, je connais bien tes raisons, répliqua le garçon, le dédain perçant sur son visage, et pour la première fois quelque chose de cassant dans sa voix. Une trahison. Un amoureux assassiné. Quelle tragédie.

 

-Tu... As-tu déjà perdu quelqu'un de cher ? » Elle n'avait pas prévu de hausser le ton. Quelque chose remua dans son cœur mort, menaçant de se répandre dans ses veines. Elle se demanda distraitement ce que c'était.

 

« Plus depuis longtemps, répliqua Joshua sans se démonter, avec un sourire tranquille.

 

-Tu ne sais pas... » Finis força la tension à quitter sa voix même si ses mains demeuraient crispées sur ses genoux. « Tu n'étais pas présent. Tu ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. »

 

Elle se ferma aussitôt. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de son passé, de ce moment, encore moins à un étranger.

 

Joshua, cependant, ne sembla pas désireux de respecter ce souhait. Il la regarda de l'air faussement poli d'un adulte se forçant à s'intéresser aux bavardages d'un enfant mais une pointe de mépris était perceptible dans sa voix quand il reprit la parole.

 

« Tu étais, et tu es toujours, prête à sacrifier autrui pour tes propres passions. C'est d'un commun. Crois-tu vraiment être la seule au monde à avoir autant souffert ? Tchh. Finalement, tu n'es pas si différente d'eux », ajouta-t-il avec un geste vague vers le reste du café.

 

Quand elle ne répondit pas, il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

 

« N'y a-t-il vraiment rien à tirer des humains, même des plus exceptionnels d'entre eux ? Sont-ils tous condamnés à tomber dans les mêmes travers ? Comment pouvez-vous atteindre vos objectifs, alors que vous détruisez votre propre chemin ? »

 

_ Est-ce pour cela que tu souhaites la destruction ? _

 

« Et bien tu es perspicace, je dois te le concéder, dit-il d'un air moqueur.

 

-Sors de mes pensées.

 

-Si tu y tiens. »

 

Un instant de silence s'étira entre eux.

 

« Je rejette ton offre. Je ne vais pas t'y aider.

 

-Ahh, c'est tellement dommage. »

 

Joshua se pencha en avant, un sourire plaqué au coin des lèvres. Finis le considéra avec méfiance, décidant que ce garçon à l'humeur volatile lui déplaisait.

 

« Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? Pour des raisons matérielles ? Ce n'est pas un problème. Si on allie tes pouvoirs aux miens, tu pourras avoir une puissance beaucoup plus importante, assez puissante pour changer l'essence même de la Symphonie du Monde. Quelque chose d'extraordinaire...

 

-Non. »

 

Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi elle refusait. Ce n'était pas prévu, cette proposition, trop soudain. Elle attendait quelque chose, songea-t-elle, dans son errance. Comme la fin de son histoire.

 

Joshua laissa échapper un soupir appuyé et se recula.

 

« Entêtée, comme les autres. Quel dommage. »

 

Il laissa s'installer un silence inconfortable, comme s'il prenait joie à la faire attendre, jouant avec les dernières gouttes de son café du bout de sa cuillère. Sa propre tasse était toujours aussi remplie d'un breuvage froid.

 

« Dire que j'avais envisagé de te faire jouer pour moi, dit-il soudain, l'air contemplatif. Tu as une forte Imagination, comme on peut s'attendre d'une Chanteuse... Mais il aurait fallu que tu sois morte et comme on ne pourrait pas te tuer... Même si on peut difficilement dire que tu sois vivante. Je pensais que tu accepterais peut-être de jouer quand même, mais... Tant pis, retour au plan A. »

 

Joshua semblait ne plus avoir d'intérêt pour la conversation. Il reposa sa tasse vide.

 

« Fais ce que tu souhaites, répondit Finis. Toute civilisation finit par s'effondrer, si tu peux trouver de la paix dans cette idée. J'ai assisté au crépuscule de bien des mondes. Si tu souhaites mettre un terme prématuré au tien... ça ne changera rien sur le long terme cependant. Le monde se reconstruira. Tout recommencera. Tout finira encore. C'est ce qu'est devenu le monde. »

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

« C'est ce qu'il a toujours été. Mais maintenant, tu peux le découvrir. Tu n'es pas faites pour l'immortalité, il semblerait. Je suis curieux, depuis combien de temps exactement erres-tu ? »

 

Elle-même l'ignorait.

 

« Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ?

 

-Non. Simple curiosité. Bon, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me déplaise, mais je dois malheureusement te quitter. J'ai quelqu'un à retrouver », ajouta-t-il avec un rictus sinistre.

 

Il fit mine de se lever. Finis releva la tête.

 

« Attends. Je dois te demander quelque chose.

 

-Oui ? » Joshua ne parut pas surpris. Il suspendit son mouvement avec un sourire en coin. « Tu ne peux plus te passer de mon charme ? Alors, que veux-tu demander ? »

 

Finis hésita. Quelque chose remua à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas la même chose que la dernière fois. Étrange. Une émotion qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps avant ces derniers jours... avant qu'elle n'entende parler de cette conférence et qu'elle ne voit le nom d'Henry associé à celle-ci.

 

« Cela concerne Henry Leobolt. »

 

Joshua parut immédiatement ennuyé.

 

« Laisse-moi deviner. Celui que tu as tué ? dit-il abruptement.

 

-Oui. » (Sa voix ne tremblait pas).

 

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis le Compositeur que de cette cité, et je ne suis pas assez vieux pour avoir connu cette époque, voyons. Si tu souhaites quelque chose de ridicule comme sauver son âme, je ne peux rien pour toi, chérie. »

 

Il était clair que Joshua trouvait l'idée insipide. Elle s'en doutait, mais sentit tout de même quelque chose se tordre en elle. Il leva soudain un doigt, l'air d'avoir eu une idée fantastique.

 

« Mais si tu y tiens, notre nouveau cher Henry Leobolt passe souvent dans ma cité. Je peux te raconter tellement de choses sur lui.

 

-Tu parles de celui de cette époque.

 

-Oui. Henry Leobolt, 27 ans, travaillant comme brillant astronome depuis l'âge de 23 ans. Marié, un fils âgé de deux ans et... lui et sa très chère épouse pensent en avoir un deuxième d'ici peu, récita Joshua sans une seconde d’hésitation, une note d'indifférence dans la voix. Très occupé, ce Leobolt. Il se donne trop de mal dans la vie. Quoique... en ce moment, il ne pense pas au travail. Il est trop occupé à être très troublé par les révélations déconcertantes d'une jeune femme, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

 

-Arrête. Ils ont peut-être la même âme mais ils n'ont pas le même cœur.

 

-Ahh... Il faut savoir ce que tu veux. »

 

Finis baissa les yeux vers ses mains croisées sur le tissu encore humide de sa jupe grise. Certaines paroles du garçon lui revint en mémoire alors qu'elle détournait son esprit de ce sujet douloureux.

 

« Tu as dit que je n'étais ni morte ni vivante, dit-elle sans se soucier d'être entendue par le serveur passant près d'eux. Je sais que j'ai perdu quelque chose, une partie de moi, ce jour-là. » Elle releva la tête. Joshua pianotait machinalement sur son téléphone en la regardant, l'air inexpressif. « Penses-tu...

 

-Je ne peux pas t'aider à retrouver ton cœur. »

 

Elle se tut. Elle se félicitait de n'avoir pas entretenu de futile espoir.

 

Avec un _clap_ , Joshua referma son téléphone et le fourra dans sa poche.

 

« Tu n'es pas vivante, mais tu n'es pas vraiment morte, dit-il, le ton sérieux pour une fois en la fixant avec gravité. Tu n'est pas de mon domaine. Tu as rompu tes liens avec le Monde, même s'il y a toujours une connexion que tu ne pourras éteindre. Tu en es détachée, comme un spectatrice. Comprends-tu ? Je ne peux rien pour toi. »

 

Ce fut sans doute la seule fois où elle vit Joshua enfiler le manteau de son rôle.

 

Cela fut de courte durée, comme si Joshua lui-même avait peu d'intérêt à poursuivre ce rôle.

 

« Enfin, dit-il, se levant pour de bon, son léger rictus plaqué aux lèvres, c'est réellement dommage. Je suis convaincu que nous aurions pu faire une bonne équipe, toi et moi. Bien que, je l'avoue, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu acceptes...

 

-Pourquoi m'as-tu abordée, alors ?

 

-J'étais curieux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Nous nous ressemblons, d'une certaine manière, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence. Tu le reconnais également, n'est-ce pas : cette vie fade, creuse et froide, ces jours qui se succèdent sans but, toujours les mêmes, ne sont-ils pas d'un ennui irrémédiable ? N'est-ce pas cela, la véritable mort, que de suivre une existence dans un tel monde dénué de sens ? Je pensais qu'on aurait autant intérêt, l'un comme l'autre, a y mettre un terme.

 

-... Je ne souhaite pas seulement faire disparaître le monde...

 

-Non, tu souhaites aussi, et surtout, t'effacer avec lui. Ce qui n'est pas mon intention, soit dit en passant.

 

-Je souhaitais seulement faire tout disparaître, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu survivre.

 

-Et bien, je te laisse à tes charmants projets, fit Joshua sur un ton annonçant clairement la fin de leur conversation, une main levée comme en signe d'adieu. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, ou a besoin de quelque conseil, tu sais où me trouver.

 

-Je n'en aurai pas besoin.

 

-C'est tout ? Pas d'adieu ? » Il lui décocha un autre sourire narquois quand elle lui retourna un regard inexpressif. « Alors, Chanteuse Finis, que nos chemins se séparent. Puisses-tu trouver dans les jours qui t'attendent le repos que tu cherches. »

 

Et, ainsi, elle se retrouva seule. Elle n'avait même pas vu le garçon quitter le café. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, attablée près de la fenêtre donnant sur la nuit, une tasse de café qui n'était plus buvable devant elle. Seule la tasse vide de l'autre côté de la table constituait une trace de son visiteur.

 

Elle demeura assise de longues minutes, se demandant distraitement si cette rencontre lui avait apporté quelque chose, et ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il était bon de prendre au sérieux ses mésaventures quelconques avec des êtres divins, de cela elle se souvenait des récits mythologiques qu'elle avait lus, dans une vie ancienne.

 

Certaines de ses paroles avaient été tranchantes. Il n'avait pas cherché à la ménager. Et encore une fois, elle se demanda sérieusement ce qu'elle cherchait réellement. Il y avait un but qu'elle s'était fixé, et autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle espérait, quelque chose qu'elle attendait.Quoi donc, une seconde chance ? Ça ne pourrait jamais arriver.

 

« Hé, petite miss ! »

 

Elle tourna la tête. Un drôle d'individu s'était arrêté à sa table. Elle le dévisagea rapidement : il était vêtu d'habits sombres, un chapeau sur la tête malgré l'absence de soleil et un rictus jubilant illuminait son visage, soulignant ses yeux où brillait une lueur folle. L'image d'un lionceau féroce s'imposa dans son esprit.

 

« Que voulez-vous ?

 

-Tu sais pas où est passé le garçon avec qui tu parlais ? Je dois lui dire un truc », dit-il aussitôt en faisant craquer les jointures de son poing.

 

Finis se demanda brièvement si cet individu avait la moindre idée de qui était réellement ce garçon.

 

« Non », répondit-elle.

 

Elle se leva et contourna l'homme avait qu'il ait pu réagir, se dirigeant vers la sortie du café.

 

« Quoi ? Hé attends, espèce d'hectopascal ! »

 

La porte du café se referma en tintant dans son dos, laissant derrière elle chaleur et lumière et conversations d'âmes rayonnantes. Elle tourna son regard vers la cité froide sous le ciel humide de la nuit, illuminée de néons qui ne faisaient rien pour dissiper la nuit nocturne, contemplant les premiers pas de la suite de son errance.

 

Elle avait soixante mille ans pour découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait, du plus profond des vestiges de son cœur.

 

 


End file.
